The worst days in there life
by SuperDanishLovatic
Summary: okay this is a KATAANG story. Aang and Katara are having the worst days of there life and every tme they think thing can't get worse then it of course get worse. story is much better then summary. rated T to be safe. Gengers: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama
1. Chapter 1: The night it all started

**Hey there! Welcome to my kataang story! **

Okay this story is about Katara and aang's worste days EVER and when they think it can't get worse, than get what happens...

IT GETS WORSE! So i will upload a new chapter every sunday... SO hope you like it:D

again this is a KATAANG stoy! So disclaimer you on:

**Disclaomer: do i have to!**

**ME: yes you have to.**

**Disclaimer: But i don't want to**

**ME: JUST DO IT OKAY!**

**Disclaimer: FINE! **writtingkataag does not own Avatar: the last airbender. **There happy!**

**ME: YUP!**

On with the story.

* * *

><p>Intro:<p>

It was now 1 years since Aang had defeated Fire lord Ozai. The gang had after the night in Iroh's tea shop decided what should happen now.

Zuko as the Fire nation had to go back to the Fire nation and Mai was of course by his side. Suki missed Kyoshi island and her warriors, so much to Sokka's dismiss, took Suki back to her island.

The last of the gang decided to stick together while they helped Aang restore peace in the world.

And now after 2½ years trawling the world, the 4 members of the gang lived in a house in ba sing sie. (the house is the same house they gat first time they were there)

The Story starts here:

Today it was full moon, Katara was standing on the balcony outside her and Aang's room. (they shared a balcony)

She had been standing out there for a couple of hours now. She sighed and looked at the moon. "why did this happen to me" katara said.

'_it's been 8 years already. I can believe it gone so long and I'm still felling like something missing. I feel sad and like someone left me...Like...Like I'm dead' _Katara thought,

'_6 long years along with only Sokka and Gran-Gran. I mean I had Dad to but he joined in the war after 4 years after I lost her and it some have made it all worse' _Katara thought.

'_But I think that I stopped feel like I'm dead when I met Aang, He chance my life forever when he upended his eyes and asked me to penguin sledding with him and when we started our joinery my heart and soul began to light up and I begin become myself again._ Katara looked at the little pool under her.

'_He saved my life in so many ways, but the most important thing he saved me from was that i was losing myself but Aang mad me to my old self and he don't even know it'_.

She looked back through the door to see a still sleeping Aang. She smiled to herself, and look at the moon again, "you would have loved him" Katara said and let tears run down her checks.

'_wish you could be here with me mom' _She thought and began crying more.

Katara was so lost in her though she didn't here Aang coming from behind her.

He was awoken by the feeling of something was wrong and when Katara didn't lag beside him, he gat worry and gat up to look for her. He so her on the balcony and decided walk up to her.

" Hey" he said soft. She looked at the moon and sighed "hey Aang" she said in a low voice. He looked at her.

"Are you okay" he asked, "yeah I'm okay" She said still not making eye contact. "You're lying" he said softly. "No really Aang. I'm fine" She said while her eyes began to water again. "No you not Katara. I know that you're not telling me something" He said, grabbing her chin softly to make her look at him.

"Please tell me. I hate seeing you this hurt" He whispered looking in her wet eyes. She finally looked back into his eyes."I-I can stop t-thinking about it" Katara sobbed as she fell into Aang's arms. "I just want it to stop! I'm tired of this happens every year" Katara said still while sobbing.

"Tired of what katara?" Aang asked the sad waterbender in his arms. "what is it that happens every year, because I have never seen you like this before?". "It's because of tomorrow" Katara said between sobs.

"what happens tomorrow" Aang asked confused. "It's the anniversary tomorrow" Katara answered. "Of what Katara" Aang said while rocking her back and forth. "I can't see what gat you so upset, because of a anniversary"

"my mom's dead" Katara said and broke totally down, crying and shaking. " 8 years! 8 years without her. I can't take it" she screamed and cried harder. "Oh...Katara I am so sorry! I wish I could help but I don't know what to do" Aang said and looked in her eyes.

"I can't imagine what you have been trough since I didn't know my parents" He said letting a tear roll down his chin."Please Aang. Just promise me that you won't leave me like everybody else" she said and looked hope full in his eyes. "I promise Katara, I promise".

They sat on the balcony in a couple of minutes in complete silence until Katara broke it. "Aang can you promise me one more thing" Katara asked Aang, still sitting in his arms. "Of course. I would do anything for you" he answered. "Please leave me along tomorrow" She said closing her eyes.

"What! Why!" He yelled looking down at her "Katara I'm not leaving you along when you like this". "Aang I just want to be along. I don't want people to see me this weak" She said as she begin to leave. She was stop by Aang's hand on her writs, so he could turn her around and look her in the eyes.

"Damn Katara can you just see that you getting worse by just being all by you self like this" Aang said with a little anger in his voice and eyes. His eyes softened as he looked in to her sad ones. "Can't you see how much it hurt me to see you like this" He said looking as sad as her.

"Aang I just want to be along. I love you, so Please Please just leave me along tomorrow" Katara said and began walking back to her room. This time Aang didn't stop her. He just watch her walk in to her room, while his and hers heart was breaking from all the sadness going on.

Katara stop in the door to her room and looked over her shoulder. "goodnight Aang" she said and closed the doors. Aang sighed. "goodnight, I love too" he said and left back to his room. Just to fall back to sleep and have nightmare about Katara.

* * *

><p>Okay that was chapter 1!<p>

Hope you like and if you did them Review this chapter...

And if you don't...then do it any way.

So REVIEW! AND I MEAN IT! please.

_**Writtingkatang is out! peace!**_


	2. calm before the storm

_Hey there are you ready to chapter 2?_

_i'm sorry that it canbe a bit boring but the next chapter is gonna be FULL of drama!_

_ So disclaimer will you finish:_

**_Disclaimer: No_**

ME: No?

**_Disclaimer: you asked if i WOULD and I won't._**

_Me: Do it or I gonna make sure you never see kataang EVER again._

_**Disclaimer: Yeah like you can do that.**_

_ME_**_: _**_If you are so sure I can't then i just gonna do it._

**_Disclaimer: NO DON'T. writtingkataang does not own Avatar: the last airbender._**

_Me:__ was that so hard ;)_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aang's dream: <strong>_

_I looked around to see where i am. I could see i am in the Southen airtemple, but all the people was no were to be seen. _

_I walked around looking for somebody. "HALLO! is anybody here!" I yelled but i didn't get answers._

_"AHHHHH!" I heard someone to familiar scream. "KATARA!" I yelled running for the sound. "AANG! HELP PLEASE!" Katara yelled again. "KATARA! where are you?" I yelled, looking in every corner and every building, I runned past._

_I ran around the HOLE temple and yelled for Katara. I was about to giv upen when I heard a voice, I thought I wouldt never hear again spoke to me. "well well Avatar. Are you looking for somthing or should I say someone?" I heard Ozai say._

_I turned around to find Ozai only a few feet away from me. "No... it can't be you? you should be in prison?" I said in panic. "Did you really think a prison could hold me, Avatar" Ozai said looking pretty calm, to calm._

_"what do you want Ozai" I asked still a bit surprised. "nothing really... I just want to meet your littel watertrib girlfriend" Ozai said. He began smirking. "I have to say Avatar,she was a lot harder to capture then i thought"_

_I began getting more and more angry. "If you have hurt Katara, i won't hold back from killing you" I __threatened him. "oh don't wrorry she didn't fell pain for so long" Ozai said whit a smile on his face. "What-what do you mean?" I began getting scared._

_"you really shouldn't just leave heer all by her self when she is so broken" Ozai contiued, while still not moving a muscle. "I-I don't...What are you meaning!" Aang asked, beging to panic about what he had done to Katara._

_"I mean that you little watertrib girl finaly gat to meet you people, Avatar" Ozai said laughing and stepped aside. So that I could see my biggest fear. It was Katara she was lying on the floor, and she was not moving. "NOOO!" I yelled running towards her._

_"KATARA! Katara answers me!" I began crying "Katara wake up! please!" I Yelled. I pulled her into my lap, hugging like she would disappear. "Katara don't lave me! I love you to much" I said looking up at Ozai. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ozai laughed._

_"Please" I whispered, while one of my tears landed on her cheek. "Aang" she said. "Katara" I screamed. "Aang" She said again. "KATARA!" I screamed. "Aang! Aang!" she said again and again. "Aang wake up!"._

"AAHHHH" Aang screamed waking up, covered in cold sweat and shaking. "Aang are you okay? I heard you scream" Katara said worried. "Katara is that you" Aang asked still shocked from his nightmare. "yes is me. Aang, are you okay?Did you have a nightmare?" Katara asked confused. Aang jumped up and kissed Katara.

"It's you! It's really you! you okay!" Aang said crying when thay broke apart and began hugging her like she would leave and never come back. "Um..y-yes. W-why would't I not be okay w-when i was in my-my room" Katara asked still a surprised from the kiss (**not that she didn't like it**).

Aang pulled out of the hugge and began pulling the hair that was fallen into her face, behind her ear. "I love you" he said , "I love you too" she said.

He closed his eyes and put his forhead on hers. "I always protect you! always" He said. "From what Aang the war is over" She asked stroking his cheek. "Just don't asked me to leave you along tomorrow" He said still not opening his eyes. "Aang please don't start aga.." She said but he interrupted her. "just please don't" He said.

She sighed. "okay, but can we please just stay in your or my room". "aslong you not along, we could not care less about where we are" Aang said finally opening his eyes. Grey and blue met each other. They kept each others gaze for awhile until Katara broke th silents.

"I think should go back to my room now" Katara said, not breaking there stare. Aang just nodded. "godnight" sha said. "night" Aang said leaning in to kiss her. Katara closed her eyes and begann leaning in too. There lips finally met. Katara's arms automatically there way to Aang's neck. While Aang's found there way to katara's back.

There kiss began getting longer and more hard. Aang traced his tounge on her bottom lip, asking for permission. Which Katara glady accepted and parted her lips, so Aang could let his toung in to her mouth.

Soon Aang began to lay bck on the bed, pullling Katara down. So that she was on the top of him. They lay there making out for cople of minutes, until the need of air became to much. Katara pulled back and looked in his eyes. "I think i need to go now" she wishped. "do you need to?" Aang asked disappointed.

"We always have tomorrow, right?" Katara said before she began to walk back to her room. "I love you" Aang said. Katara turned around. "I love you too, Aang" She said before she disapperad into the dark hallway.

Aang sighed and lay back und his cover. "He won't hurt her ever. I'm gonna make sur of that" Aang said. "Even if i have to kill him". After he said that he began fall back in a dreamless dream.

"Well, well. Would can you say the peasant's mother's dead is tomorrow and she is gonna be weaker then ever" The girl in the shadow smirked. She had heard the coupels hole conversation. "She is gonna pay for taking my throne away from me" She said while a little blue flame appeared in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it or hate it... Tell me please so review please :)<strong>

**And can you figuring out who the evil girl, there can bend blue fire is? IT just so hard. **

**(**Yeah right**!) **

review!

l

l

l

l

l

v


	3. Important Note

hey Guys!

um... bad news. I can't writ 4 the next 2 week because I'm going to Italy for 2 weeks...

So I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, but when I come home i post 3 new chapter's! I promise!

Again I'm so sorry but the next chapters are gonna be filled with drama :)

So... I'm off to Italy! Bye :D

(Again sorry)

**Writtingkataang**


	4. unwanted visitor

**Okay I'm so so so so sorry that I'm first Update now**

**but I bin so busy that I just didn't have the time :(**

**and again sorry it's only 1 chapter but summer holiday is soon over so need to be ready for school to start. **

**But i hope you like the next chapter ;) So Disclaimer your turn:**

Disclaimer: ...

**ME: Hello!**

Disclaimer: I'm not talking to you

**ME: why?**

Disclaimer: because you are 1 week late

**ME: fine I'm really really really really really sorry and never forget again! Happy?**

Disclaimer: yeah it's okay. Writtingkataang does not own Avatar: the last airbender.

**ME: Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Katara's P.O.V<p>

When Katara woke up the next morning she sat up in her bed, She thought about last night events. About what she and Aang talked about, and what they agreed.

That when it hit her. It was today, today was the day one of the most impotent people in her life was taken from her. Katara began sobbing by the thought of her mother's deaths.

She hugged her knees to her chest and just sat there and thought about her mother.

After a while she lie down and just sobbed into her pillow. "Why her?" Katara whispered.

Suddenly she heard something hitting her window. She gat up and walked over to the window to opened it, but it just opened all by itself.

"hello" katara asked and looked out, but she didn't see anything out there. "If this is one of Sokka's "funny" jokes to get me in a better mood, I'm going to freeze him to the wall" Katara said angry but still sad.

"don't worry Water tribe peasant, it's not" Azula said. "Azula" Katara said with angry in her voice as she turned around.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital" Katara said looking at her. "ha did you think a hospital could hold me in, silly girl"

"what do you want Azula!" Katara said getting ready to whatever Azula would do.

Azula grinned at her. "revenge" Azula said and shoot a fire ball at her with Katara ducked it just in time. Katara looked desperately around her room to found water, but didn't find any.

"HA! There's no water peasant!" Azula said as she formed a fire ball in her hand. "your mine" She said and shoot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed as the fire ball hit her in her stomach, so hard that she was knocked in to the wall and knocked out cold.

Azula walked over to her and picked her up and swung her over her shoulder. As soon as she did that Aang busted in to the room.

"AZULA!" Aang yelled and send an air blast at her, but she was to fast and jumped out of the window.

Aang ran over to the window. He saw Azula stand out there laughing. "Keep and better eye on your girlfriend next time avatar" Azula said as she diapered.

XxXx

Aang's P.O.V

Aang woke up by the shape sun light hitting his face. He open his eyes and sat up, He yawned and stretches his arms and smiled.

His smiled of course vanished as soon as he remembered his and Katara's talk last night. But what he remembered best was what Katara told him, on their balcony.

_**Flashback**_

"_Please tell me. I hate seeing you this hurt" He whispered looking in her wet eyes. _

_She finally looked back into his eyes."I-I can stop t-thinking about it" Katara sobbed as she fell into Aang's arms._

"_I just want it to stop! I'm tired of this happens every year" Katara said still while sobbing._

"_Tired of what katara?" Aang asked the sad waterbender in his arms. _

"_what is it that happens every year, because I have never seen you like this before?". "It's because of tomorrow" Katara said between sobs._

"_what happens tomorrow" Aang asked confused._

"_It's the anniversary tomorrow" Katara answered. "Of what Katara" Aang said while rocking her back and forth. "I can't see what gat you so upset, because of a anniversary"_

"_my mom's dead" Katara said and broke totally down, crying and shaking. " 8 years! 8 years without her. I can't take it" she screamed and cried harder._

"_Oh...Katara I am so sorry! I wish I could help but I don't know what to do" Aang said and looked in her eyes._

"_I can't imagine what you have been trough since I didn't know my parents" He said letting a tear roll down his chin._

"_Please Aang. Just promise me that you won't leave me like everybody else" she said and looked hope full in his eyes. "I promise Katara, I promise"._

_**Flashback over**_

He walked out of his bed to get ready for the day. The whole time he thought about what he promised her.

He had promised him not to leave her and stay with her the hole day.

When he was done he laid on his bed and began think of what he could do for her, to help her. Aang knew that Katara loved her mother very much and still do.

He also knew that Katara had been through her entire life. First her mother's deaths, then her father joined the war, then herself joined the war and of course she needed to see him die in Ba Sing Se.

She had lost him once and he would never let it happen again. '_I promise Katara, I promise'_ Aang thought.

His thought's was soon interrupted when he heard someone yell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He heard someone yell. "KATARA!" Yelled Aang and almost fly out of his bed.

He ran over to Katara's room when he heard someone attack followed with a sound, that sounded like someone hitting the wall HARD!

Aang slapped the door up and so to his horror, Azula standing there with a unconscious Katara over her shoulder.

"AZULA!" Yelled Aang and immediately sending a air blast at her, but he was too late. _'NO'_ He thought as he ran over to the window to look after Azula.

He so her standing far away laughing her evil laugh. Aang looked at her with anger and sorrow in his eyes when he heard Azula say "Keep and better eye on your girlfriend next time avatar" and disappeared.

"No" Aang said as he sunk to the floor "Please no"

* * *

><p><strong>So good or bad? please tell because I really want to know!<strong>

**But I hope you liked it and I hope it was some ok drama, if you can call it that ;)**

**but I hope you review :) and I hope I will stop righting hope :D**

**So REVIEW!**

**_Writtingkataang is out! Peace out suckers :D _**

REVIEW !

l

l

l

l

l

l

v


	5. The prison cell

Hey everybody!  
><strong>Okay before you kill me hear me out!<strong>  
>Lately my life has been a mess and everything is just starting to go good again after going so bad for so long!<br>And I'm SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated or anything, but I just need to get control of my life again!

But now everything is okay again, and I will be posting more! yay! :D

So this is chapter 5 that I rewritten, because even thought i LOVE skyscraper! (YAY DEMI!:D) it just doesn't fit...  
>but hey I added some new stuff, and My English has gotten SO much better (I get 12 in English now, best in my class)<br>Okay sorry for bragging but it had to be told! ;D

I know that I at some point in one of the other chapters gave you guys a sneak peek of a story i was working on, but I kinda lost it since I maybe or maybe not have crashed my computer 9 months ago, but Hey i'm working on A completely new story now!

And before I stop writing I just want to say **thank you SO SO MUCH** for to all the people who reviewed my story!  
>And to all the people who follows it or Favorited it! You guys are the BEST!<p>

Now on with the story!

**BTW I don't own ANYTHING! as in nothing at all :(**

* * *

><p>Katara's P.O.V<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? When my eyes where open I looked around to see where I was, but all I could see was a black empty room with bars from one wall to another.

A lot like a prison cell. My eyes grew wide. It didn't just look like a cell, it was a prison cell, but have did I get here?

The last thing I remember was a big pain in my head and then everything went black.

Then suddenly I remembered it all. Azula, she got in to my room, she tried to get me with her fire balls, but there wasn't any water so she got me. I remember hitting the wall and everything going black. "but then what?" I said out loud.

I tried to sit up but a big pain went through my body. "agh!" I said groaned and laid back down. How did I even get here, something more important is, where is here? I put a hand on my head and groaned out of frustrate.

Then it hit me, like a tons of bricks. "AANG!" I yelled sitting up. The pain came back ten times harder, then before. I almost screamed but didn't.

"_Oh no, Aang…. He's probably freaking out or in the avatar state or who knows what! This is so not good, he and the others are probably trying to come up with a plan to save me, and if Sokka and Toph don't stop Aang he probably going to go find me by himself and go right into Azula's trap! I can't let him do that, he's gonna risk is own stubborn life, just because of me"_ I thought. Ugh this is a nightmare! I miss him like crazy but I can't let him put me before his life and duty as the avatar.

I'm so irritated and frustrated, but still just sad and scared. I want Aang to come and save me and just be in his arms, but I can't be that weak and selfish, and let Aang risk his life, just to save me. I began sobbing. I was so mixed with emotion that I didn't know what to do anymore._ "Aang I miss you"_ I thought.

After a while I heard a voice from behind the door that made my blood boil. "What are you crying over peasant" Azula spat as she went through the doors to my cell. "Azula" I growled. "What aren't you happy to see me again" She said with a fake smile. "Cut it of Azula. What do you want" I said while standing up.

She looked at me like I was a complete idiot. "Isn't it obvious" She said rolling her eyes. "No, I get why you took me, but what do you want with Aang" I said glaring at her. She looked at me with a smirk "one word: revenge" She said. "Why?" I asked getting more and more annoyed. "oh are you really that stupid" she said while laughing.  
>"THE ONLY STUPID PERSON HERE IS YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM, AANG HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU" I yelled now getting mad. "WHAT HE DONE TO ME! WHAT HE DONE TO ME!" She yelled. She blast my cell door open and slammed me against the wall. "He took everything from me. MY CRONE, MY DAD, MY FRIENDS! HE MADE EVERYONE THINK I'M CRAZY" She yelled, slamming me to the wall again.<p>

"Ugh" I groaned in pain when she slammed me into the wall. "YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRINED TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME" She yelled and throwing me across the floor. I bit my lip not to scream in pain. "I HAD EVERYTHING UNTIL HE DESTROYED EVERYTHING" She screamed at me.

I could see she was mad and angry, but I could also see she confused and lonely. I sat up and hissed in pain. "No he didn't, you destroyed it you self" I said "Aang only did what he had to do and that was to bring peace to the world and he did. What you and your dad did was just wrong and evil" I finished.

Azula looked at me furious, like she could kill someone, right now. "AHHHH!" She screamed and fired a fire ball at me. I screamed in pain when it hit me, she came over and picked me up. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? HOW DARE YOU EVEN TALK ABOUT THE PHOENIX KING LIKE THAT" She screamed at me while pinning me against the wall.

I could feel her hands getting hotter and glowing red while she holed me up against the wall. I tried my best not to scream. "HAHAHA! It hurts doesn't it?" She said and smiled that crazy smile of hers. Her hands gat hotter and it was hurting a lot! I screamed again but her hand only began getting on fire.

"SCREAM ALL YOU WANT PEASANT, BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU! I'm gonna kill the avatar once and for all, but I might kill you first if you don't shut the hell up!" She warned me. "You're nothing, but a little loser, you're just a simple water tribe peasant" She spat. "NO DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE!" I screamed, while trying to get free.

"YOU LITTLE!" She threw me against the wall, and then send a big flame at me, which I barely avoided. I fell to the ground, burned form the flames, and began crying  
>"You just a worth less little water tribe bitch. The only reason the avatar is dating you is because he feels sorry for you. Don't forget that" She walked out of the destroyed cell door and out of the door to the hall.<p>

Leaving me on the floor. _"She's lying Aang would never do that he loves me but she's right I'm nothing but a simple water tribe peasant!"_ I thought _"NO! Katara get a hold of yourself, don't listen to her, also she's just crazy and confused nothing more" _I told myself.

"But it still hurt so much" I whispered to myself as I began calming down. I sat up against the wall, trying to ignore the pair in my body.

While sitting there I could hear it rain outside my little window, tears was slowly starting to run down my cheeks. "Please Aang come soon" I whispered, I began thinking _"after everything today, then tomorrow can only be amazing, even if it's mum's death __anniversary__" _

I lie down on my side and tried to get some sleep. And after what seems like hours, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Azula's P.O.V

I Walked out of the peasant's cell and locked the door. I sat down against the wall when I heard the Peasant cry.

I smirked a bit when I heard her say "but it still hurt so much". That little slut finally gat what she deserved. "That's what she gets for getting me into that prison of a hospital" I whispered angrily. I stood up and began walking away.

As I walked I started laughing. _"Watch out avatar your girlfriend is gonna be lucky if she live when you come" _I thought and walked away laughing evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I hope you liked :D<strong>

**If you haven't noticed I changed my name to SuperDanishLovatic! :D  
>I'm a HUGE Lovatic if you haven't guessed it ;) <strong>

**But tell me what you think is it good or bad!  
>If you think it could be better!<br>But please no hate, There might be spelling mistakes,  
>but I'm only a 15 year old danish girl, just bear over with me okay?<strong>

_but PLEASE Keep reading!_

_Love you guys! BYE!_

**Just review :) YOU WILL REVIEW...!**


End file.
